


邪恶巫师的诞生（pinto科学怪人AU）

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我只想要你回到我身边。”Chris含着泪的说<br/>警告：主要角色死亡， 主要角色死亡， 详细的血腥描写，暴力描写，道德沦丧，虐身虐心，慎点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 传说

**Author's Note:**

> 看完动画科学怪犬后产生的脑洞，里面的狗狗很可爱叫史巴基你们去看（莫名其妙的卖起了安利）。整体的节奏绝对都是较黑暗悲伤的，大概就是2%的甜跟98%的玻璃吧。慎点…慎点啊…

很久很久以前，有一个邪恶的巫师

巫师有着一个来自地狱的使者

他们噬人肉，噬人血，以让他们的力量更强大

因为邪恶的巫师，善良百姓再也没有看过没有乌云的天空

善良的百姓决定奋起斗争，闯进了巫师散发恶臭的住所

百姓将武器射入巫师的胸膛

受伤的的邪恶巫师用他邪恶的力量燃起了一场大火

地狱的使者带着巫师逃跑到神圣的雪山上

凡是巫师的黑血落下过的地方再也寸草不生

愤怒的民众团结起来，找到了邪恶巫师和地狱的使者

但是那是邪恶巫师设下的圈套

随着地狱使者的咆哮，巫师发起了一场雪崩

但是神圣的雪山保护了善良的百姓

所有人都活了下来

但是从此再也没有人见过邪恶的巫师和他的使者

善良的百姓过上了幸福快乐的生活

 

你知道么？

 

我不相信这个故事。


	2. 在你身旁

早晨的阳光透过深色窗帘的缝隙打在床头，感受到光线的黑发青年皱了皱眉扯过还残留着恋人独特的体香的枕头盖在自己的脸上。房间外传来的香味覆盖了枕头的残香，睡得迷蒙的双眼望着每天都会看到的墙纸花色，身体随着香味找到了厨房里恋人的背影。

 

“早安。”

Zach环着Chirs的腰把头搁在恋人的肩膀，唇轻触着残留肥皂香味的敏感皮肤。看着平底锅里的食物被放到盘子里，惩罚性的把手收得更紧。

“怎么只准备了你的？”  
“你说你今天下午有场试镜想睡晚点好让自己看上去更完美点，记得吗？”  
“你记性真好，你果然很爱我。”  
“你昨天才说过呢。”

Chris在Zach的手稍微松开后在怀里转了个身将盘里其中的一颗小番茄递到Zach的嘴前，Zach并未张开嘴吃恋人分给自己的食物而是袭击了无防备的唇。面对入侵口腔的灵活，Chris选择放下手上的盘子，一手搂着Zach的脖子另一只手则搭在梳理台上支撑自己。Zach的手从腰上移动到臀部，再移动到前方轻揉着那个敏感的地方。

Chris惊呼的同时Zach的双手移到了那碍事的腰带上，布料被腰带快速擦过的声音刺激着Chris的耳膜也刺激着Zach。铁质物撞击地上的声音拉回了Chris的思绪，微微的推开已经在露出的胸前落下印记的恋人。

“再这样我会迟到的…今天第一节就有我的课。”  
“没事，我的部分我等会儿会自己在家慢慢解决，我只想让你舒服，很快的。”  
“你什么意思？”

Chris笑着踢Zach的腿让他注意言辞，Zach表情痛苦的蹲下来捂着被踢过的地方並痛苦的哀嚎着，Chris产生了一秒担心的本能。就算知道Zach只是在装模作样，Chris的心还是无法控制的跟着Zach的每一个举动每一个表情而有所起伏。  
注意到Chirs表情的变化，Zach露出了得逞的笑容，拉下面前的拉链并将里面包裹着他的早餐的灰色布料和裤子一并扯下，张口含住了属于恋人的东西。

“呼…很生动表演，Mr.Quinto。”  
Zach由下至上的用力舔着手中的嫣红，吐出柱身抬眼望着情动的Chris。  
“谢谢，若先生能给我机会我还能给你表演更精彩的。”  
“我很期…啊！”  
舌尖刷过铃口，包裹着柱身的温度转移阵营到柱身底部的双球，手指似有似无的刺激着会阴部。湿滑的温暖再次将柱身完全包裹起来快速的摩擦，每次抵到最里的时候Chris几乎能感觉到因为呻吟产生的震动。仰着头，支撑着自己的手弯曲的颤抖着失去原本支撑的意义，取而代之的是臀部上不安分的揉捏着的手掌。

“Z、Zach！…我就要…唔！”  
施在双球的力量加重，Zach重重地亲吻溢出前液的顶端。Chris尖叫着，白色的液体全数洒在了Zach的脸上。Zach伸出舌舔走沾在嘴边的部分，站起来将其送入还在大口喘着气的Chris的口中。

“瞧？我说了很快的。”  
“那是因为我赶时间你个混帐。”

=====  
“哎呀，又迟到了？看来有人的同居生活过得很滋润啊。”  
教职员办公室最右边的办公桌坐着一位背着光线的黑发美人，一边玩着手中的红笔一边玩味的打量Chris的服装。Chris感觉到耳朵在发烫，他每次都轻松应对这些善意的调戏，而且效果都挺好的，但是他就是无法控制血液别往耳朵和脸颊衝去。因此每次他真的很轻松的在回应的时候都显得在故作轻松。

“Zoe，别戏弄他了。”用样背着光但是坐在最左边的办公桌的金发美人低头看着资料，表情就像此时除了她以外的两人说了什么冒犯了她的无聊笑话。她拨动及肩的长发，甩头看向另一端的Zoe，又用眼角瞄了Chirs一眼。“没看见他为了不迟到着急得连裤子都没换吗？”

“不要表现得那么羡慕啊女士们。”Chris平静的说着，无视两个因为计划失败而对视无奈耸肩的同事。Chris拿着需要的教材走出办公室，在门关上之前再将头探了进去好看见她们的反应。

“而且我的裤子已经换了。”

=====  
最后一个音节落下，蓄在眼里的泪水也因为闭眼的动作被眼皮赶出了眼眶，落在了石灰的地板绽放出独一无二的短暂印记。

“非常动人的演唱，坐下吧。”  
“谢谢。”

Zach用拇指抹掉左边脸颊的泪痕，姿势放松的坐在木制的椅子上，双手合十的搁在双腿中间，焦糖色的双眼直视着三位面试官最中间的亚裔男性。

“这是一部以悲伤被基调的舞台剧，你的表演方式非常符合我们要的感觉。但是除了悲伤，这部舞台剧的核心是对于恋人的爱与不舍…让我们先聊聊爱的部分，你有恋人吗？”

“有。”想到Chris，Zach的神情变得柔和与放松。导演补抓到Zach眼中瞬间的柔情，一天下来还无任何惊喜收获的他决定试着挖掘更多这样的情绪。舞台剧的确需要大夸面部的表情和声音的感情带给观众体验，但是从内心散发出来的感情能更直接的击入观众的内心。

“说说你们的事。”  
“他…”Zach迟疑舔唇，想起这是Chris的习惯性动作，举起拳头轻咳了一下掩饰笑意，但是一切都被面试官看在眼里。  
“我们是在一个共同朋友的聚会上认识的，但是第一次见面的时候我们并没有聊得太多，只是礼貌性的聊了几句。”  
“然后某一天你突然疯狂的爱上了对方？”  
“哈哈哈，也算是吧。之后我们偶尔还会在那个朋友的聚会遇到，真正的熟起来的话大概是在健身房吧。”

和Chris的回忆一幕幕的从Zach脑海里闪过，街角咖啡厅的偶遇，Zach还记得那天下着马路都快被淹没的大雨而Chris和他浑身都湿透了；聚会上对于特定游戏特别熟练的Chris，每次胜利的时候Chris总会得意的微吐舌头；偷偷的过来看舞台剧却还坐在前排，一开场就被Zach发现了，Zach还记得眼睛对上的一瞬间Chris腼腆的笑容；健身房里因为Zach的笑话而狂笑不止的Chris；因为房子漏水被Zach拉回自己的租房的Chris；课室里戴着厚重眼镜的Chris；被Zach偷袭而发出尖叫的Chris；被Zach偷拍后拉起围巾遮住脸的Chris；被搂着腰合着眼的Chris；被Zach轻抚鼻尖而皱眉背向Zach继续睡的Chris；还有……

“熟悉了之后我偶尔会约他出去，然后约着约着就发现再也离不开他了。”因为回忆而停顿了几秒的Zach继续轻描淡写的说着，他看见三位面试官的神情似乎都对他的表现感到满意，轻轻的呼了一口气，听着面试官的另一个问题。

“那么接下来我们聊聊思念，如果你失去了他，你会如何的纪念他。”  
“什…？”Zach皱眉，感觉五脏六腑都因为这个问题而揪紧，心脏狂跳着想要踢掉椅子对这些莫名其妙的人破口大骂，但脑海里却传来Chris今早出门前祝他好运的声音和亲吻。

“我…我不觉得…”  
“只是假设，Zach。”

Zach低头盯着地板上的一个小坑沉默不语，难受的抿嘴用唾液润滑着干燥的嘴唇。不自主的想着如果没有了Chris的生活，没有了专属于他的孟买蓝宝石般的眼睛的生活，没有了那个会待在后台给自己惊喜的身影的日子。

 

别想！别想！别想！！

 

Zach心慌得连胸膛的起伏都无法控制，甩了甩头的站起来，椅子拖沓的声音将他拉回现实。  
“对不起，”Zach用手掌扶着自己的额头，合上唇试着调整自己的呼吸。“我…我不知道…”

 

面试官原本满意的神情消失了，在纸上用蓝色的笔涂涂写写了一些Zach不想去猜测的东西，并拿起面前的一沓纸敲击了两下桌面。

“那你觉得你会想和他在一起多久。”

这是个听上去刻薄的问题，但是Zach现在无心追究。

“…我……想和他永远在一起。”

=====  
“Zach？”Chris回到家就看到躺在沙发上睡着的Zach，手里还拿着一本他说面试一通过就辞掉的舞台剧的剧本。那是一部经典的舞台剧，Zach担任的反派几乎和男主角的戏份一样多，Zach也靠此剧获得了更多的粉丝。但是Zach始终想要一个原始角色，一个由自己开始的角色，这就是他今天去面试的原因。

Chris坐在Zach的身边，手中拿着印着民族图案的浅色毛毯动作轻轻的盖在Zach的身上但是腰却被一双有力的手环住了。

“我搞砸了…”  
“…没事…没事的。”

那天夜里飘着细雨，因为狭小的空间而不舒服的睁开眼的Zach听着身旁熟悉的呼吸声坐了起来，静静的看着微弱光线下的恋人的脸庞，很久都不愿睡去。


	3. 圆舞曲

寒意袭击毫无布料布料覆盖的肌肤，黑发的青年缩成一团，宽大的手掌护着手臂瑟瑟发抖着。深色的眼眸从细缝里缓缓的露出全貌再重新被覆盖，一阵低吟从喉咙深处发出，手在身边摸索着两人共享的被子却毫无收获。认命的睁眼望向右边，不出所料的又看见独占了整条被子的恋人。吃力的扯出恋人身下露出一角的被子，但在成功夺回属于自己的那一半之后睡意也毫无影踪了。看着裸露的背部，Zach的眼里浮现了一丝的笑意，决定报复的让恋人也无法再继续酣睡。

嘴唇落在背部第一个雀斑的时候Zach放在床头柜的电话响起了Chris的歌声，他在Chris洗澡的时候偷偷在门外录下来的。Zach慌张的拿起电话生怕扰了Chris的睡眠，虽然他正计划打断Chris的美梦但是这是专属于他的特权。

“喂？”

Zach轻声的回应着电话那一头的人，离开房间。门与门框碰撞的声音将Chris从睡梦中唤醒，轻揉着眼吃力的看着搁在床头的数码闹钟。Zach的声音从门板的另一端传来，虽然听不清内容但是明显感受到了他的喜悦，最近能让Zach如此开心的事大概就只有一件了。Chris乖乖地坐在床上，嘴角带着笑意的等待Zach把门打开。

“怎么了？”看着Zach笑意盈盈的进门，Chris更是藏不住眼角的笑纹，明知故问的问了那道他早就知道答案的问题。

=====  
“或许你在前奏开始的时候可以轻触Sofia的身体，脸颊啊或者指尖之类的，然后再快速的收回来仿佛被她的灵魂灼伤。”  
Chris下班后买了Zach喜欢的饮料，偷偷到排练室看恋人工作的样子。这是刚确认关系的时候Zach最喜欢的事，来学校的次数频繁得学生只要从玻璃窗看到他鬼祟的样子就会全班起哄说老师的未婚妻过来了，虽然Zach对被说是未婚妻这点有些不满。之后Chris以干扰学生上课为藉口让Zach不再过来学校，但在那之后就换成了Chris来看Zach工作的样子。

在这部剧中Zach和Sofia饰演的是一对相爱却阴阳相隔的恋人，Zach的角色已值壮年但是Sofia的角色还是两人分开时候的十八岁。导演充分发挥了Sofia的舞蹈员的底子，而身为人类男主的Zach虽然需要跳舞的部分不如灵魂女主的Sofia多但是还是得勤加练习，这两个月就算是在家的时候Chris也总是能看到Zach一边做事一边数着拍子踩着节拍。

“需要帮忙吗？”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“你的舞蹈练习，看上去比起无聊的散步你更需要那个。”

Chris从公园的长椅站起走到Zach的身边牵起了他的手，另一只手搭在Zach发热的脖子上。对于恋人的撒娇Zach吻上Chris的唇以作为忽略了恋人歉意，搂着Chris的腰在星光的照耀下踏出了圆舞曲的步伐。

“你的舞台剧需要跳这个吗？”  
“不需要吗？”  
“这个嘛…你说需要的话那便是需要了。”  
“真没原则啊Christopher。”  
“我若要坚持原则的话现在跳女步的是你而不是我。”  
“那又不行，我需要练习的是男步。而你，要陪我练习就得迁就我。”

Chris咬唇举起手轻弹了恋人的额头，Zach表情痛苦的嗷了一声后趁Chris不注意用力的将恋人拉入自己的怀中紧紧的禁锢着交换着彼此的气息。趴在长椅旁休息的Noah发现一只围绕着Chris和Zach起舞的蝴蝶，并未被固定在的绳子随着Noah的脚步在地上一圈圈的被拖着，Chris和Zach发现的时候绳子缠住了两人的脚踝让两人的腿並在一起。

“天啊…Noah！”  
Zach弯下腰去解开绳子，笑得失去平衡的Chris手扶着Zach的肩膀好让自己不至于摔倒。

“这也太老套了，哈哈哈哈，这不是那种小女生看的爱情片会有的东西吗？”  
“噢？你怎么知道？你也看那种‘小女生看的爱情片’对吧。”  
“我有姐姐好吗？好好解你的绳子别加引号。”

Noah乖巧的坐在地上歪头看着长时间贴在一起的两个人，Zach解开绳子后把绳子握在手并站起来单手揽住Chris的腰。

“那么，在老套的剧情之后男女主角会做什么？”  
“这个嘛…他们会老套的开始接吻。”  
说着Zach蜻蜓点水般的啄了Chirs的唇瓣。  
“像这样？”  
“好像没那么快。”  
“好吧。”  
Zach装作紧张的深呼吸，贴上Chris的唇，灵巧的舌探入早已为他开启的唇缝与恋人的舌交缠。Chris扣住Zach的后脑勺加深了这个吻，啧啧的声响和动情的呻吟在安静的公园里显得特别响亮。

“呼…那这样够了吗？”  
两人额头相抵，唇与唇之间的细银丝被Chris习惯性的舔唇动作带走。这在Zach眼中就是无声的邀请，而事实上…Chris也的确在邀请他。

“我想这又有点太久了…”Chris眼神迷蒙，凑上去想再亲吻Zach却被Zach的手掌拦下。被捂住嘴的Chris看似不挣扎却伸出舌尖轻舔Zach的指缝。  
“那我们跳过这部分，在接吻之后男女主角去了哪里？”  
“…唔…我不知道…之后画面就全黑了…呼…”  
“想让我教你之后的事吗？”  
“在这里？”

Zach瞳孔放大，喉咙深处发出野兽般的低吟，双手抬起再用力的拍在Chris的臀部，Chris抓着Zach的肩膀，仰头发出了悦耳的喘息，Zach顺着机会侧头亲吻Chris还留着属于他的印记的脖子。

“汪！”

突然的吠声将两人的思绪拉回，Zach无奈的看着摇着尾巴一脸无辜的Noah。喘着气的恋人推开他，笑着拿起掉落在地的狗绳。  
“看来你的教学得回家才能进行了。”

 

[咚！]

一关上门Chris的裤子立刻被扯下，半勃的阴茎挺在空气中等待，可惜的是Zach现在对臀瓣中间令他着迷不已的蜜穴更感兴趣。Zach的手指指毫不费力的挤进蜜穴中，但是未经润滑的干涩感还是让Chris不舒服的扭了扭腰。Chris报复性的扯住黑色的发丝并用舌尖品尝恋人嘴角的味道，Zach不甘示弱的率先入侵Chris的口腔，进入后穴的两指迅速的找到那一块凸起。  
“唔唔！…等、等一、哈啊！”  
Zach抽出手指，双手抓住Chris的衣角往上拉，终于披露在灯光下的肌肤呈现可口的淡粉色，胸前粉红色的突起因为性欲而变得硬挺。Zach沾着肠液的手指在粉红色的乳头打圈摩擦着，一如既往的将其揉成敏感的深红才放开。另一只手在掏出自己的昂起之后继续探索着属于他的小穴，只不过手指增加到了三根。Chris毫不吝啬用他的叫声回报Zach的动作，並将双脚越开越大。

“嗯嗯…！啊…Zach，我们去床上吧。”  
“最后他们在哪里醒来？”  
“什么？”  
“你的小女生爱情片。”  
“天啊你会不会太入戏了。”  
“回答我。”

Zach啃咬着Chris的锁骨，手指模拟着性交的动作。

“他们最后在床上…唔！…醒来…所以我们走吧？嗯？”  
“可是我偏向他们是在别的地方完事的。”  
“什、…嘿！…哼啊啊！”

Zach抽出手指后一把抓住Chris的大腿让其腾空，往后仰的Chris双手扣住Zach的脖子，双腿本能的环住Zach的腰好让自己不掉下去，将收缩着的穴口送到对于Zach而言最理想的位置。  
抵达深处的两人同时发出满足的声音，随之而来就是Chris零碎的叫声和撞击门板的声音。如果现在门外站着人的话肯定能从规律的撞击和Chris的叫声判断出里面在做什么，想到这点的Chris咬着下唇忍住声音引起了Zach的不满。Zach几乎将Chris压在门板上用力且快速的挺进，每一下擦过前列腺总能听到Chris更悦耳的呻吟。Chris身前的勃起不受控制的流出白色的前液，阴茎和小腹都是欢愉带来的痕迹。Chris的手从Zach的脖子移到Zach的肩膀，腿随着Zach的抽动重复的放松再夹紧。Chris尖叫着抵达高潮，小穴绞紧Zach的阴茎仿佛贪心的想要吃下Zach的所有种子。Zach咬牙放弃在恋人热情的甬道射精的机会，抽出阴茎将炙热的液体都洒在恋人的臀上。

瘫倒在地的两人交换着事后的亲吻，其实Chris想快点回到房间但却又累得睁不开眼。  
“Chris…”  
听到恋人的叫唤Chris勉强的睁眼，一个吻落在了自己的眼皮上。

“我好爱你…”  
“…那你能抱我回房吗？”  
“太糟了，那是我要问的。”  
“你那么高还想我抱你，你要不要脸啊。”  
“据我所知我只高了你几厘米，Whitelaw公主。”

Chris睁开眼玩味的看着此时温柔的拨动暗金色发丝的Zach，知道对方是在和自己闹着玩立刻坐起来并搂着Zach的腰试图将他抱起。好不容易让Zach的脚离地却因为怀里的人笑得厉害而双双失衡摔在地上，未等Chris反应Zach便试图将他抬上肩膀，也因为Chris的挣扎而简直不过两秒钟，Chris再次扑向Zach…最后他们用各自的脚走回房间。


	4. 最后的演出

用红笔划下最后一个分数的时候，Chris举起双手打了个夸张的哈欠。天空已染成眩目的橘红色，Chris拿起手机，显示着新信息的信息箱里有的只是一些垃圾短信。Chris轻轻的叹了口气看了眼手表，考虑着要不要去剧场接Zach。

“想男朋友了？”作为Chris以外唯一一个还待在办公室的人，John也开始在整理考卷准备回家。“这你也能看穿？”Chris装作震惊地看着John，John只是笑着耸耸肩。

好吧，Chris是有点想念Zach了。越接近正式演出Zach就越忙，最后阶段的彩排就算Chris是Zach的男朋友也只能在休息的时间去瞄一眼自己的恋人…但是他没有在Zach的休息时间去过，他还得上课，所以他们相处时间只剩下等晚上Zach回来之后睡觉之前的一两个小时。连Zoe和Alice都开始说他太粘Zach了，交往两年热恋期也该过了。可是那可是他最爱的人，他无法控制自己不去缠着他。

 

“还有两天就是正式演出了。”  
“嗯，我给你留了最好的位置。”  
“第一排可不是最好的位置，太近了。”  
“可是那样我就可以一低头就看到你。”  
Zach宠溺的拨开Chris暗金色的头发，把吻落在了恋人的额上。Chris垂下眼帘，鼻息拂过Zach残留着薄汗的胸膛，唇似有似无的感受着恋人的体温。Zach从床与Chris之间的空隙中找到恋人腰部的曲线和臀部的曲线，轻轻往自己身上拽去，意会到意图的Chris顺着Zach的动作坐在他的胯上。Chris抓着Zach的黑发，俯下身索取恋人的呼吸，高高撅起的臀被一双手掌控着，刚刚射在里面的白色液体因为揉捏的动作而从不断开合的穴口里流出来。  
“给我。”  
在换气的空隙，Chris迫切的说出他的需求，而紧接着的入侵让他弓起腰本能的迎合着身下的撞击。

如果和完美的恋人在一起的性爱总是能迎来最汹涌的浪潮，那么观看一场优秀的舞台剧能让你因为现实而紧绷的精神得到极致的享受。

Chris和所有的观众一样情不自禁的给予优秀的剧组欢呼声和节奏一致的拍手，谢幕的时候Zach朝着他他的方向眨了右眼。无视周围人的尖叫，Chris的耳朵再次不由自主的染上淡红色。

 

演出结束后的后台气氛很融洽，Chris的下巴和手搁在化妆室的椅背上，和饰演反派的Eric谈笑着，Chris一边聊着一边等待着自己的恋人，一直到卸好妆换好衣服的Eric出去了五分钟之后才看见还顶着舞台妆容的恋人。

“你怎么那么久？”  
“和导演谈了些事。”  
“他不满意吗？”  
“不，他很满意，但是我最后第二幕我的步伐出错了…天啊我总是无法掌控好那一段。”  
“噢，相信我，你很完美。”

Chris站起来走到Zach的椅子旁曲下身将唇印在恋人的太阳穴上，但是镜中的人并没有如往常般的露出微笑。Chris的臀部倚在化妆桌上，夺过Zach手上的沾湿化妆棉温柔的擦拭恋人脸上的粉，Zach合上眼任由恋人抚过他的脸。

“你的粉丝还在后门等你呢。”Chris轻声的说。  
“我等会儿想再练习一下。”  
“我陪你？”  
“不用了。”

Chris的手指停留在Zach微皱的眉心，却怎么也抚不平。他在心里叹气，眼前的这个人就是这样，对于自己特别严格，尤其是在他热爱的舞台工作上…这一点他们两人很相似，所以Chris也了解Zach现在的心情。

“那我在家等你，早点回来。”  
Chris站起来拍了拍Zach的肩膀，他想要吻恋人不作任何回应的唇但是想到Zach现在的情绪就扯了扯嘴角作罢了。

 

Chris从大门走出来等车的时候发现了旁边有几个看着他窃窃私语的女性，她们发现他的目光后兴奋的压抑着尖叫。想到恋人的辛苦换来的这份支持，他自豪的对她们露出善意的微笑，她们互相推搡着，最终一个长发的女孩将礼物递给了Chris，并祝他们幸福。

 

大门[砰]的关上，Noah快速的从两人的房里摇着尾巴迎接主人，看着它兴奋的模样独自回家Chris的心情也好了一些。

“你爸爸好忙哦。”

Chris蹲下来快速的来回轻扫着Noah肚皮上的毛看来今天又有时间跟它抱怨他的另外一个主人了。

 

泻完气Zach在舞台上不断的重复着那一套动作，刚才他出错的时候用即兴动作混过去了…天啊今天可是第一天！  
想至此的Zach加重了动作的力度，却一个踉跄的摔在了地上。

“妈的！！！！”  
Zach翻身躺在地方，怒吼回荡在只有他一个人独自一人的厅里。

 

“撕！！”  
Chris用拇指抹过下巴的割口，不出意料的见到红色的液体的时候恼怒的把手上的剃刀摔在白色的洗手盆里。

“真是疯了才会想在睡前刮胡子！”

 

Zach连续几次终于流畅的做出完整的一套动作后，脸上才自信的光彩。他拉起上衣的下摆擦掉自己汗，想起了Chris的叮咛和自己迁怒于他的态度。

他拿起手机，在短信栏快速的找到那令他心头发暖的名字，最后一封的信息是来自Chris的[加油，爱你]。Zach的嘴角幸福的上扬，手指在键盘上打了一串自己在心中考虑了很久的文字后拇指却在按下发送键之前停顿了一会儿，微笑着呼了一口气关掉了界面。

“还是先回家吧”

 

Chris换上了睡衣，打开笔电登录了Zach还只有三百多会员的粉丝网站，Zach在发现这个网站的时候还跟Chris炫耀了一番，殊不知透过镜片看着他兴奋的样子的自己就是网站的站主。

Chris打开了文档，思索着今天要如何赞美Zach那完美的表现。

 

Zach出来的时候街上的人依旧很多，拦截不到车的他搓着因为冷风而冰凉的手，身上还因早前的汗水而湿透的上衣让年末的凉意更放肆的袭击着Zach，决定暂时放弃等待的黑发青年决定步行到另一条街的便利店买点热咖啡。 

 

Chris在沙发里伸了伸懒腰，看着大约只完成了20%的文章决定先让阻塞的思绪休息一下。Noah跳上沙发，把头靠在Chris的大腿上看着他，Chris的手心感受着它的毛发看着时钟上的指针微微的皱眉。

“这也太晚了。”

他拿起了手机，按下了熟悉的号码。

 

刚盛好咖啡的Zach口袋的铃声响起，他一手拿着咖啡另一手伸到后放的口袋掏出电话。

“亲爱的？”

Zach拿着电话转身走向收银台的时候突然一个年轻人闯了进来，他从怀里掏出的东西让Zach本能的往后退。

那是一把枪。

“把钱交出来！！”

 

“Zach！？”  
电话另一头的Chris听到了动静焦急的唤着恋人的名字，但却无任何回应。Chris着急的扯自己的头发，对着电话吼着恋人的名字

“Zach！？”

 

看见店员迅速的打开收银台，Zach曲下腰试图躲在货柜之后，他不敢回应发出任何声音的回应Chris，他更不可能像电视演的一样的冲出去。他本能的将手中的电话紧紧的揣在怀里，祈祷着这漫长的一切赶紧过去。

他隐约听见电话里的人依旧在喊着他的名字，他理应挂掉电话但是他身体完全不听从脑子的指挥，只是蹲在那里，双手害怕的抖着。

 

他终于听见了门打开的声音，长呼了一口气，冰冷的手扶着膝盖站起来却听到了右侧上膛的声音。

他对上了那个人枪口之后口罩之外的眼睛，那深陷的双眼布满了血丝，在此刻的Zach看来格外的恐怖。

若是早点跟Chris回去就好了。  
Zach如此想着。

歹徒的目光落在了他的手上，Zach看见了那双眼愤怒的蒙上了杀气。

巨大的声响让Zach几乎想本能的捂住耳朵，但是他做不到。

 

好痛。

 

噬骨的灼热从腹部散开，在一个声响响起的下个瞬间，Zach已经失去了所有意识。

 

“不……”

不详的感觉让Chris几乎不能呼吸，他的手机从颤抖的手中滑落，Noah擦觉到了他的异样，在地上跳着对他狂吠。他连基本的外套都没拿就冲出了门外，但是想到两人之间的宝物—Noah的安全，他还是记得关上了门。

公寓的电梯从未如此缓慢，他的脑袋一片空白，他不知道自己现在看上去是什么样子的，站在他身旁的老奶奶关切的试图扶着发抖的他，他失去了平时的修养，没有一句感谢的争脱了她布满皱纹的手。

 

一定会没事的，他甚至没拿手机就出来了，说不定Zach现在正在对手机说着他没事并说着安慰的话语。

 

但是这样的假设并没能让Chris发慌的心冷静下来。


	5. 月亮的眼泪

Chirs从未想过他是在这样的情况下见到Zach的家人。他在街上徘徊了一天，依旧没有找到Zach的踪影，他回到家后发现一个男人站在他家的门口，他自称是Zach的哥哥，Chris相信了。在看见他的时候Chris忍不住感慨基因的强大，他眉眼和Zach如此相似但却又截然不同。他幻想过很多次和Zach的家人见面的场景，但是他从未想过会如此的沉重。

Chirs的手指再一次擦过冰冷的玻璃，看着里头熟悉的面孔，Chris知道这意味着什么，但是心里却无一丝起伏。他只是站在那里，接受过一个又一个拍肩的慰问。他或许应该给予礼貌的回应但他做不到，他也感觉不到听到消息的时候的那种噬骨的悲伤。一切的一切仿佛就在他再次见到Zach的时候静止了。

Zach睡着了，只不过穿着的不是他熟悉的服装而是陌生又不合身的西装。他想要轻抚他如被碳笔描过般的眉和在肌肤上打上阴影的睫毛，他还记得每次用指尖触碰那英挺的鼻梁的感觉，和那饱含情感的唇亲吻他的温度。

 

[你昨天才在舞台上高歌…我连为你写的文章都还没发布…你只是多练习了一会儿…你想做得更好…你说过你会回家…我等你等了一个晚上…你看上去依旧完美…就像昨天一样…但是怎么就…]

Chris的唇第63次的落在玻璃上，周围似乎多出了不应该出现在他幸福生活的抽泣声。再次有人走到了他的身边，并拉开了他。Chris好几个小时下来毫无波动的表情在白色的木材盖在玻璃上的时候变了个样。他奋力挣扎着，表情狰狞的怒吼。

“你们在做什么！！”  
“放开他！！”  
“不！！！！！！”

 

在随着众人离开之后Chris离开了大队独自回到那个地方，他跪坐在坟墓旁看着墓碑上刺眼的字和刚覆盖上的泥土直到天空染上深紫色，，感觉内心的某一部分也被埋了进去。他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，无数人在离开前走到他的身边告诉他应该大哭一场，可是他不想做这件事，他不想哭。这不代表他对这件事毫无感觉，他只是觉得好累好累，累得他觉得做什么都没有意义了。  
黑暗笼罩了天空，三日月细细的身影连照亮Chris回家的路都做不到。终于擦觉到时间流逝的Chris用冰凉的手撑起身体，当他抬头的时候…一串串的流星划过了天空。

 

“Chris你知道吗？流星除了可以实现愿望之外，其实它还是月亮的眼泪。”  
“那是什么奇怪的说法？”  
Chris在Zach的怀中大笑起来，这一天Zach开着车发了疯似的开到两百英里外的海边，拉着Chris躺在沙滩上说要给他惊喜。  
“你不觉得很浪漫吗？这可是我母星的说法。”Chris的手搭在Zach环着他脖子的手臂上，看着满天空的流星咯咯地笑得更开心了。  
“那你的母星在哪儿？瓦肯？”  
“哦？原来你对瓦肯人有幻想，下次我可以尝试戴个尖耳朵之类的…Captain Kirk？”  
“净说些傻话。”Chris抬头吻住恋人的唇，因为情动而收紧的手臂压得他生疼但他却爱上了这个感觉。

 

“或许我该许个愿？你觉得呢？”  
Chris低头看着无法给他任何回应的墓碑喃喃低语着，回忆中海浪拍打的声音被现实的虫鸣声盖过，Chris双手握拳的搁在自己的唇上，他眉头深锁，人生中第一次对于许愿这种事如此的认真。但是再认真，终究还是只能回到毫无温度的现实中。  
Chris推开了坟场因为生锈而发出刺耳声音的铁门，在离开之前他忍不住再次回头，看着埋葬了自己生命另一半的方向。

 

葬礼后已经过去了五天，因为自己和Zach的好人缘，Chris还是会收到来自各方的慰问。John没有给他过多的安慰，取而代之下班后同事之间有什么活动就拉上Chris，如果同事之间没有活动的话Zoe就会邀请Chris去看看她家的双胞胎，因为他们很喜欢Chirs。但是Chris知道这些他们是故意找的借口，他们想让他分心好让他不至于因为孤独而胡思乱想。

 

Chirs掏着口袋里的钥匙，门的另一端是因为主人的归来而兴奋得乱跳的Noah。

 

其实他还能想什么呢，Chris如此想着。这一切就算他再怎么怨天尤人也无法回头了，他多想再见Zach一面，想得将愿望寄托给流星，希望会实现，但其实也只是安慰自己罢了。

在转动钥匙的时候Chirs发现门并没锁。

Chris打开门一边责怪自己的粗心一边放好手上的东西低头看着摇着尾巴的Noah，它会轻咬他的手然后嗅着他身上的味道再歪头疑惑的看着他，就像在问Zach怎么还没回来似的。

但是今天的Noah并没有这么做。

 

在Chris还愣着的时候屋里传来了东西落在地上的声音，脑子迅速的判断了声音的方向之后Chris的心脏狂跳着，加深了呼吸。他挪动此刻如千斤般重的脚步，再次传出声响的时候缓慢的步伐因为激动的认知而加快了脚步。

Chris红了眼眶喃喃自语着理智的话题，身体遵从内心指令的撞开了房间的门，他看到一个熟悉的背影站在床头旁，弯腰捡起落在地上的那本他送给Zach的绿色书皮的笔记本。

“……Zach？”

那个人的一举一动和Zach几乎一模一样，Chris眼里闪着希望的光芒。但在那个人转身的那一瞬间Chris的表情瞬间暗淡了下来。那个人有些窘迫的放下手上的未打开笔记本，善意的笑着拿起手上眼熟的黑色手机和钥匙说他只是来将这个交给Chris的。

“我看了一下手机里面的内容，虽然警察把这个交给了我们但我还是觉得这些应该归属于你。”  
“谢谢。”

Chris试着微笑嘴角却纹丝不动，狂跳的心仍未平静但脑子从事发到现在从未因为这件已成定局的事实如此冷静过，这就像一桶现实因为受不了他的自欺欺人而泼向他的冰水。他无法知晓自己现在的表情有多么难看，但是他从Joe的表情看出自己并未给深爱男友的兄长好的脸色。他很多次从Zach那里听说Joe的事，他曾经幻想过自己会给Zach的家人留下什么样的印象。或许他会有完美的表现，或者他会笨手笨脚的出糗。而现实里他一次是穿着沾了外面的灰的睡衣崩溃的拒绝相信，而一次是面目表情的忍着眼泪，对于任何慰问的话语只发出单音节的回应，就算他明确Joe的感觉肯定比他还糟。

在Joe离开之后Chris独自坐在客厅，手指在Zach的手机上划动。他点进了信息栏，他从来不这么窥视Zach的隐私，但是他想从这里找寻Zach曾经存在过的痕迹。他在第一栏看见了自己的名字和Zach未发出的草稿，他微启着唇咽下口水滋润干涩的喉咙点开那一栏带着附件的信息。

 

[你睡了吗？还有十天就是我们的交往纪念日，惊喜吧？我这次竟然不用你提醒我呢，毫无保留的夸我吧！我原本想当天才让你看这个影片的，但是我等不及了！我很抱歉刚对你撒气，但是我想让你知道你就是我的一切，我]

Chris看着这封未写完的短信，久久不敢去点击那一个附件。他深呼吸直到嘴唇发麻，他的手止不住的抖着，泪水和手机同时落在了地毯上。Noah发现了他的异样，前脚搭在沙发上发出吠叫试图引起主人的注意，但是Chirs只能将颤抖的手复在脸上任由泪水将其打湿，他的双腿缓缓的抬起，孤单的身影卷缩在沙发上，令人心碎的抽泣声从微启的唇间溢出，从刻意压抑慢慢的变得无法克制。一直以来被视而不见的疼痛此刻加倍的袭击着Chirs脆弱的精神，他仰着头像孩子般的大哭，直到失去力气。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候整座公寓因为过近的雷而微微震动，暴雨拍打着玻璃的窗户。声音之大，仿佛就要将其击碎。不知何时被打开的电视播放着黑白的画面，疯狂的科学家在实验体上夹上导电体，用升降器将其升上雷雨交加的天空。

Chirs知道这个故事，这是一个悲伤的故事，由于太过于悲伤所以他只在小时候看过一次。

高空中的实验体被雷击中，实验室的器材因为过大的电量而纷纷因为无法负荷而产生爆炸。升降器慢慢的降下，实验体的手指抽动着，疯狂的科学家的实验终于成功…

 

Chris坐起身睁大了双眼，盯着因为年代久远而模糊的画面，他没有注意到疯狂科学家后悔的神情，也没有看到实验体的困惑，也忘了在这之后实验体经历了什么。

他只知道…

 

这是上天给他的旨意。


	6. 再次心跳

从我见到你的第一天起你就夺去了我的心，不管发生什么事都无损我对你的爱对你的仰慕对你的着迷。

你带着我给你的心再次回到了我的身边，我等不及回到你的怀抱，就算我要用生命来换取这个怀抱。

Noah肯定和我一样的开心，你看，它如往常般的摆动着尾巴迎接你回来了。

噢，这儿划破了呢…没关系，我能修好。  
等我修好了一切，你就会像从前一样的再对我说话再对我笑。

其实…我真的知道我在做什么。

你会原谅我吗？

 

Noah缩在床底下瑟瑟发抖看着因为他抓破了Zach的皮肤而大怒的Chris笨拙的运用着针线，不熟练的手法和和布完全不同的材料让他好几次把针深深的刺入自己的皮肉里。或许他应该清理那些滴落在地上的血迹，或者处理一下指尖上让人看着心发疼的伤口，他却毫不在意的一次次皱眉将钦入的针头拔出。

就像是注定般的，凌晨四点三十分天空开始发出阵阵的雷鸣。Chris用着推车带着Zach登上了公寓的顶楼，上面已经放着Chris早前准备的各种电器和导电物体。

雷声越来越大，每当雷声响起仿佛整栋楼都在颤抖。Chris拖着Zach把他放到了一块钢板上。Chris穿着皮手套的手掰着被粗劣的固定在上面的铁线，使其指向天空。  
Chris摸着Zach脖子上冰冷的突起，温柔看着沉睡着的恋人微微一笑俯身将唇落在被雨水打湿的脸颊上。结束了那点水般却充满爱意的吻，他拿起老虎钳夹在Zach脖子间的螺丝，并打开了顶楼唯一的插座电源。

害怕寒冷的他身体本能的颤抖着，他在基本无法躲雨的屋檐下等待着。他满心期待着，雨势却越来越小，他感觉到自己的内脏纠结在一起，他忍住眼泪用手抹掉脸上的雨水并站起来，想保持冷静但颤抖的膝盖却让他忍不住的发出绝望的怒吼。  
就在此时一道闪电击中了铁线，电流的光线让Chris本能抬手的扭过头，负载的电器冒出黑色的浓烟，传出阵阵的声响。钢板上身影因为电流而激烈的跳动着，Chris透过指缝看到这一幕，内心仿佛被千支针刺入，此时他才感受到理智的谴责。

一切止于一声不算大的雷声中，楼顶都是焦味，其中大部分浓烟来自那失去原本样貌的微波炉。

 

天空的黑暗已被染上微微光亮，Chris从未感觉步伐如此的沉重。他走到了Zach的身边跪下，借着天空的微光和找回的理智，他再一次看清了Zach的脸。

那么美，却毫无生气。

 

“我很抱歉。”  
他撩开Zach的发丝，俯身在额头落下数个至心的亲吻，轻诉着最后一次的蜜语。  
“…我会带你回去，不再伤害你。”

他闭上眼，亲吻着Zach的眼帘任由自己的泪水滑落，感受着必须由他亲自埋葬的爱情。

“Chris？”

他紧锁眉头，拒绝着拿不该有的幻听。

“Chris？你在哭吗？”

 

Chris猛的睁眼惊起的看着那躺在钢板上的人，喉咙不自主的溢出喜悦的声音。他的恋人，Zachary John Quinto此时正疑惑的看着他，Chris甚至看见了那熟悉的眨眼频率。

“天啊…你回来了！我好想你！Zach，我不能失去你！”  
他扑了上去，但是Zach并没有伸出手回应他的拥抱。Zach有太多疑惑了，他为什么会在这里，根据他最后的记忆他现在应该在医院，看着Chris的反应那一切应该也不是梦，但是他现在为什么在充斥着焦味的天台天上还下这细雨。

“我们回家吧！”  
亢奋状态的Chris嘴角就没下垂过，他脱下身上黑色雨衣套在Zach的身上，从Zach的脖子扯下了什么再牵着Zach的手把他从地上拉起来。他过于兴奋，以至于错过了Zach困惑的神情和四处张望的目光，Zach也发现了原本自己的位置有两个连着电线鳄鱼夹。

“所以，”Zach靠在电梯墙壁大口喘着气，刚才的那一小段路几乎耗光他所有力气“我们为什么会在楼顶？”  
“你还好吗？”Chris关切的扶着他，检查他身上所有曝露在空气中的部分。  
“你为什么不回答我？”  
“你需要休息。”

电梯的门打开，Zach几乎整个人的体重都压到了Chris的身上，他的头倚在恋人的肩膀上无力的闭上眼。

“你是对的…我想我应该先睡一觉。”

。

Chris不是属于会在最后一刻请假的类型，就算生病也会硬扛个一天。但是他太过挂心Zach了，心不在焉的上了两节课之后请了John替他代课再请了一个星期的事假。

 

钥匙好几次都无法准确的进入钥匙孔里，这或许和他的手无法控制的颤抖有关。他害怕其实那都是一场梦，当他打开门他还是孤身一人。转动钥匙前他站在原地做了三次深呼吸，若有人看见他的这副模样或许会认为他下一秒就会从那布满血丝的眼中滴落晶莹的泪水。

打开门后他如释重负的微笑了，Zach侧躺在客厅的地毯上身体小幅度的卷缩就像他平时在他身边睡着的姿势一般，被Chris强制穿上保暖布料的Noah靠着他的后背，和主人睡得一样香。

屋里的温度并不必外面的温度来得温暖，看似单位的主人忘了为熟睡的恋人打开暖气，但其实他是故意的，他害怕过高的温度会伤害到Zach，所以他选择了关掉暖气。显然被关门声惊醒的Noah并不觉得这是什么好的举动，他用前腿刮着Chris的大腿让Chris蹲下来好让它扑入温暖的怀抱。

在Noah厌倦了他的心不在焉后Chris脱下拘束的衬衫和领带，上半身只穿着白色背心的躺到Zach的面前细数着恋人的睫毛。他没有呼吸，这是显而易见的，但是他有心跳。这里很冷，但是他的心跳声如此的温暖有力，每一次的跳动都让Chris感受到他奢望着的温暖。

扑通。

扑通。

扑通。

 

Zach睁开双眼，未开灯的室内漆黑一片，只能透过外面投射进来的微弱光线得知面前躺着一个人而那个人多半是自己的恋人。  
他起身的时候不小心踩到了Noah脆弱的尾巴，他赶紧蹲下身安抚好受惊的狗以免他吵醒了Chris。  
他还是觉得很累，就算他感觉自己已经睡了一辈子但那种仿佛要将整个人拖垮的疲惫还是跟着他。他打开灯后看见Chris单薄的身影卷缩在地毯上发抖，手臂因为寒冷而起了鸡皮疙瘩。Zach轻轻的叹气，走到房间想拿毯子给Chris盖上，却被门把上的灰白色皮肤吸引了所有注意力。

他瞪大眼睛，看着缓缓抬起的手发现了更多东西。例如擦破的皮并没有任何红肿只有腐朽的深褐，皮肤上有着奇怪的小孔，还有那些歪曲的线，在两只手上有超过十道这样的缝针。他扯掉其中一条松开的线，那道被缝起的划口再次回复原状。  
Zach用脚踹开房门，他衝到了那个和Chirs一起买的镜子前，看见了自己的样貌。

“这是什么？”  
他伸手想抹掉这让人不舒服的妆，却发现怎么也抹不掉。他从镜子里看到了Chris的身影，他神情慌张的看着Zach，问着刚才的声响。

“Chris，我弄不掉这些妆。”

他的语气轻柔，充满了不确定。他很慌张，比第一次登台就在台上破音还要慌张。他想到这或许是什么节目的整人单元，但是Chris的表情过于真实，眼睛里的血丝和苍白的脸色也是如此真实，真实得让他害怕。  
得不到答案的Zach想起了失去意识前的那一枪，他扯掉身上的衣服看见了那个在腹部的枪口。没有愈合，也没有变得多糟，只是周围残留的些许深紫色留血迹提醒着他发生过的事。

“发生了什么？”

沉默的空气让他气愤的往Chris走去，他止不住怒吼着，但Chris并未如他所料的露出惧怕的神情。

“告诉我！”

 

他震慑用的拳头打穿了木制的衣柜，他震惊的把手抽回来，看着刺穿在上面的木屑却感受不到一丝的疼痛。  
Chris着急的拉过他的手，检查被木屑刺破的部分，眼里满是心疼。那个眼神让Zach不敢再对他发出任何的责骂，就算呼之欲出的现实让他难受得想要终结自己。

客厅传来急促的敲门声，Chris叮咛Zach留在原地并在他的唇上落下了一个吻。

有触觉却没有痛觉。

Zach轻触被Chris碰过的地方，听着外面的动静。

那是一把小男孩的声音，充满了朝气，说着让Chris注意深夜不要发出过大的声响的话但嗓门却出奇的大，让房里的Zach毫不费力都能听到他所有的话。  
但是恋人轻柔的说话声就让他听不清了，他挪动脚步让自己靠近一点却听到了恋人的道歉和那个能解开他所有疑惑的话语。

“请代替我向[Mrs.Smith](http://Mrs.Smith)道歉，我没能控制好自己的情绪。”

小男孩看着Chris犹豫着些什么，Chris身上那股悲伤的气息让他感到害怕，但在犹豫之后还是决定将长者的话传达。

“奶奶说她知道失去爱人的痛苦，你男朋友去世了，或许你可以偶尔来我们家坐坐。”  
“我想我可以自己处理这些事，替我谢谢你奶奶。”

 

关上门，Zach低沉的嗓音从背后传来，Chris听出了里头的情绪。

“所以这就是为什么你不回答我的问题。”

Chris回头，Zach避开了他的目光低下头看着自己无法灵活活动的手指关节。

“…对不起。”

Chris伸出手急切的想碰触Zach，却被轻轻的推开。  
Zach的视线落到了茶几上的平板上，他沉默的拿起在搜索栏输入自己的名字，却发现如何点击屏幕都毫无反应，就连简单的解锁都做不到。  
他想起了他曾经心血来潮买的触控笔，面无表情从他们搁置体积小的杂物篮里找到了那只笔，输入了自己的名字后看着那一行行的字眼，那些他没想过会亲眼看到的字眼。  
Chris叫唤了两次他的名字，可他此刻真的不想理会。

他想要联络他的家人他的朋友，但是他的出现显然不会让他们觉得开心。他注视着摊开的掌心，看着自己怪物般的肤色。  
他知道那意味着他不可能再获得他拥有的一切，他的工作他的舞台，他的朋友他的家人，这个躯壳甚至让他连重新开始的机会都没有。

“我怎么就…”

他没有把话说完，他也不想说完。

他沉默的看着Chris替他处理那些怎样都无所谓的伤口，他睁开眼第一个看到的人就是Chris，也只有Chris，或许他做了什么。

看着鲜红的血滴落在自己的皮肤，那颜色的对比刺眼得让他憎恨眼前的人。


	7. 受害者

温暖的阳光从乌云身后露出身影，照耀着这边刚被雨打湿而闪闪发亮的大地。生气勃勃中有一人哼着歌踏着轻快的步伐，春风满面的样子和两个星期前判若两人。

“老师！”一把年轻活力的声音从身后传来。

“Anton。”Chris亲切的笑着，温柔的看着全级第一名的优等生。

“你忘了拿这个。”他将Chris搁在桌上的笔袋物归原主，在Chris道谢后他肢体有些坚硬的站在原地，欲言又止。

“还有什么事吗？”

“没什么…我…”卷发的少年揉了揉后颈“班上的人都很开心你打起了精神，你是全校最好的老师！”  
Anton的脸颊微微的泛红，Chris看着这个可爱的学生，伸手揉了揉他的头。

“窝、窝不素小孩子了…”

听着少年突然爆出的家乡口音，Chris忍不住的笑了出声。

“Saldana老师也说过，”看着开怀大笑的Chris，Anton忍不住的和他说更多话，出卖了Zoe私下和学生们的聊天内容“她说，很高兴看到你从阴影走出来，她说你的笑容看上去就像以前那样幸福。”

Chris一愣，再一次的露出Zoe所说的那种表情。

“嗯，以前的我很幸福，现在的我也很幸福。”

 

因为Zach在家里等我啊。

 

家中的Zach放空的盯着电视上那些对他而言已经毫无意义内容，仿佛这样就能让他难熬的时间好过一些。他面无表情的这样度过了几个小时，直到门锁转动，他的表情才出现了变化。

他恶狠狠的瞪了一眼开启的门，立刻从沙发上站起来往客房走去。从他再一次醒来的那一刻起他就再也没有踏入曾经属于他和Chris的房间，他甚至不想看那个一进门就对他傻笑的人一眼。

 

可是Chris总会无视他厌恶的神情，面带微笑的凑上来。

 

“我的天啊我好想你。”Chris扔下公事包，捧着他的脸在冰冷的唇上留下一吻。“我今天回来的路上看见了一对情侣，就像我们一样。”  
就像过去的几天一样，Chris拉着他的手逼着他听自己一天在外面的所见所闻，哪对情侣让他想起自己，笑得幸福。可在Zach的眼中这一切都是那么刺眼，尤其是那带着笑意蓝色的眼睛中浓浓的哀伤。

不管Chris挤出多少的笑容，眼睛却骗不了人。

Zach知道其中的原因，没有人会对着这样的自己发自内心的微笑，就算是口头说着多么爱他的Chris也一样。

他看着那一开一合的唇，一个字都没听进去，只是冷淡的看着眼前这个既熟悉又陌生的人。

“那和我有什么关系吗？反正我也只能关在这里。”这些天来他第一次的开口说话“外面的世界和我没关系，我甚至不知道我能不能像一般人那样等死！再说了，如果我们就像你说的那么相爱那么幸福，”他挣脱Chris的手“我宁愿我们不曾相识。”他看着Chris还硬撑在脸上的笑容，关上在此刻显得无比沉重的房门。

 

Chris的笑容渐渐的散去。Noah讨好的过来用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的手，Chris疲惫的揉了揉眼睛对狗儿露出善意的微笑。

“我是不是很自私？”他拍了拍身边的位置，Noah跳上了沙发，温暖的体温为在外面冻得冰冷指尖带走了不适。

“可是，他回来了啊。”他和温驯的狗儿鼻碰着鼻“这才是最重要的不是吗…”

。

凌晨两点，一个高挑的身影独自步在偏僻的街道上。宽大的手扯着衣领尽量的遮住自己苍白的脸和脖子上骇人的螺丝。

Zach，他趁着Chris睡下的时间去了墓地，在一块块的石碑上找着自己的名字。他不认为自己能找到，因为这就是一场噩梦，他被困在这噩梦里头无法醒来。

然而，他只找了几个就看到了自己的名字。

和尚未长出草的泥土。

 

一阵阵的雷声震耳欲聋，Zach发现了豪雨中一个单薄的身影，乘着伞在人烟稀少的街道张望着，仿佛在寻找这什么。

被淋湿的Zach眯着眼睛看着那焦急的身影，直到此刻他才发现那个热爱美食的人在短短的时间内竟瘦了那么多。

雨水打湿了Chris的衣服，那刺骨的寒冷让他的手指和下颚都止不住的打颤。

 

Zach静静的看着这一幕，内心呼喊着那个人的名字想将那个人拥入怀抱。

但他没有这么做，而是选择离开走入原本代表着幸福的公寓里。

 

“你回来了？”Chris的发梢还滴着水，连打几个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子对着面无表情的Zach露出腼腆的笑容，寒冷的感觉因为屋内的暖气而好受了一些“怎么开暖气了？”

沙发上的Zach揉着Noah的画面和细心打开的暖气让Chris一阵鼻酸，这感觉就像回到了从前。有时候因为教职员会议而迟回家的Chris打开门总会看到这个画面，那幸福的画面。

 

唯一的不同…就是Zach的话少了一点。

嗯，只有一点…

 

Chris拿了一块干净的毛巾坐到Zach的身旁，用心的替Zach擦拭还未干透的发尾，也不试着问Zach去了哪里。  
雨过天晴，初升的太阳打在Chris湿润的睫毛上，眼下那重重的黑眼圈让Zach移开了视线，压抑着内心的那份愧疚。

 

[这是他咎由自取。]

 

他对自己说着刻薄的话，手却夺过了Chris手上的毛巾，盖在眼前的人还湿嗒嗒的头发上。

Chris一愣，嘴角上翘，心像初恋般砰砰的跳。  
说不定…Zach还是爱着他。

 

“我…去了墓地…”Zach装作漫不经心的说，打断了Chris对于两人之间的幻想。  
“一个人吗？”Chris露出了担忧的神情。  
“我不一个人难道能结伴去吗？”  
“我可以陪你，万一你遇到危险怎么办？”就像那一天…  
“我倒是希望有人可以一枪把我毙了，那我就不需要再以怪物的身份活着了。”

 

金发的青年落寞的眨了眨眼，心中的石头压得他就要喘不过气。他的鼻头一酸，想用笑容掩饰心情的起伏然而他此刻的笑容却比哭更难看。

“…你…你才不是怪物。”

Zach看着Chris颤抖的唇，不悦的皱眉。

“你凭什么露出那样的表情，我才是受害者。”

“我、…我只想要你回来我身边。”Chris含着泪说“天啊，Zach…我不能失去你，你不在的每一天我仿佛活在…”

“你不能失去我所以你就让我我失去了我的一切，我甚至不能见我的家人。Christoper，你可曾为我想过？”

他站起来踢翻了茶几，上面的东西散落一地，受到惊吓的Noah朝着Zach狂吠。Chris抹了抹不小心落下的眼泪，跑去安抚着Noah背对着Zach，不敢让那心爱的人看见自己止不住的泪水。

 

看着那个不知是因为害怕还是寒冷而颤抖的身影，Zach还是控制不住自己的内心。

“对不起。”

 

Chris一愣，当他回过头的时候Zach已经躲进了客房。随即里面便传出了砸东西的声音，还有玻璃破碎的声音。

 

Zach不是第一次的惊讶自己的力气变得如此之大，他看着破了好几个洞的柜子和碎了一地的镜子，他从那里看到了自己的面孔。

可他不再执着于那些伤痕和苍白，而是清楚的看见了自己的表情。

 

那么的悲伤。

 

。

 

“你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”

Chris微笑的从批改的作业中抬起头，对上Zoe关心的目光。

“你的黑眼圈，就像整夜没睡似的。”

Chris本能的用指尖抚上Zoe比划着的地方，他当然知道自己的脸色惨不忍睹。昨夜他睡了一会儿就发现Zach不见了，他担心受怕，害怕Zach又遭遇了什么不幸就出去找了，直到现在都还没睡下。

“还打了一早上的喷嚏。”John端了一杯姜茶放在Chris的桌上“趁热喝，对你的感冒有帮助。”

“谢谢东方的神秘秘方。”Chris吸了吸鼻子“我只是觉得鼻子有点痒。”

“不舒服的话就请假吧，可别带病来上课，会遭投诉的。”经过的Alice露出了‘别问我怎么会知道的表情’。

“谢谢，我会注意的。”

 

Chris围上两年前Zach送给他的围巾，走进了一家药行。在等待的时间里挂在上房的电视画面吸引了他，曾经声望显赫的老人回归平淡，那是Zach之前一直期待的电影。

他从预告显示的日期移开视线，看见了玻璃柜子上的倒影。

镜中的男人身着大衣，围巾和眼镜遮盖了一半的脸，而身边那位怕冷的年轻男性将针织帽捏在手中。

 

这么穿的话根本不会有人发现Zach的异样。  
他可以像一般人一样的走在街上！

 

他全力的奔跑，风从耳边呼啸而过，这段日子以来他第一次由衷的感到开心。他可以再一次牵着Zach的手和Zach一起看彼此想要看的电影，再一次的漫步在街上在公园来段即兴的共舞。

 

有没有可能，让他们回到从前的时光。

 

答案是不。

 

就算Zach可以再次漫步在人群中，那也已经不一样了。Zach说得对，是他把他从那个世界强拉回来的，Zach是他私欲的受害者。他不奢望Zach原谅他，但是…他可以补偿，他会找到所有可行的办法来补偿。

 

他打开门，第一时间的冲到Zach的面前。

“Mr.Quinto，”他对被他突然的举动吓到的人灿烂的笑着，眉心因为不自信而微皱着。“我们约会吧？”


	8. 深夜的约会

「那部电影就要下映了，不看多可惜啊。」Chris笨拙的打着蓝色的毛线，第三次对Zach提起这个话题。

「别再提这个了，很烦。」Zach不耐烦的回答。他一开始就说得很清楚，他对Chris所谓的“以前的生活”没有任何的感觉，若要说的话唯一的感觉就是厌烦。说实话，他更向“正常的生活”的说法，而他明显不属于这个词。

「我们就试一次吧？一次就好？」Chris又一次露出他伪装给Zach看的笑容，拿着那块未完成的围巾在Zach身上比划了一下。

「…我的答案是不。」  
「就一次？」  
「…」

他无论何时都无法拒绝撒娇的Chris，就算在他如此憎恶这个人的时候他都做不到。

 

他站在玄关任Chris往他身上套上过于宽的大衣和属于Chris的灰色毛线帽，还有Chris两天前买的黑框眼镜和在这个月份显得夸张的厚重围巾。

这个打扮蠢爆了，就算Zach没有照镜子都知道。

 

「完成了，你看上去帅呆了。」

 

Chris满意的看着对自已而言完美，对旁人而言灾难的作品。忍不住的凑上去亲吻那冰冷的嘴角再小心翼翼的为眼前的人套上手套。

Zach垂眼看着那小心翼翼的男人，内心感到了一阵苦涩。

他不害怕走出这扇门，他之前就独自走出去过一次，他知道没有人会去在意同一条路上穿得多了一点男人。但是就算是这样，他也不能任Chris因为自己的愧疚就胡来。

他独自一个人被发现倒是没关系，那万一和Chris在一起的时候被人发现呢？Chris会不会被他连累？

 

不，他不能这么想。

他……

他必须憎恨这个人。

 

Zach突然抽手，吓得面前的人一震。

「…这蠢毙了。」

高大的男人别过身就粗暴的扯掉身上的东西，Chris有些不知所措的靠上来，想让Zach冷静一点。

「我不会跟你出去的！」  
「我知道！我知道！」Chris试图去拦Zach开始捶打墙壁的手，阻止他伤害自己「我们哪儿都不去！Zach！我不会…」

「离我远一点！」

Zach一甩手，失去平衡的Chris往后倾倒重重地撞向鞋柜，原本放在鞋柜上当做装饰的仙人掌盆栽也因撞击而破碎在地板上。

 

看着撑着地上试图撑起自己的身影，仿佛有只手抓住他的心脏使劲的往外拽。他后悔自己的冲动真切的伤害了眼前的男人，他想道歉可喉咙发不出一点声音。

 

Chris忍住不去触摸被撞得生疼的背，他慢慢的站起来，想装作自己什么事都没有。可是苍白的嘴唇和因为暂时的眩晕而不得不闭上的双眼出卖了他。

 

「对不起。」

 

他抢在Zach之前将这句话说了出口。

 

。

 

看着在蹦蹦跳跳的跳出电影院的身影，Zach露出了一丝他自己都没有擦觉的微笑。

Chris奔向电影院对面的小巷，一边喘气一边露出完美的笑容对Zach展示手上的票。

 

「还有半个小时才可以入场，我觉得我们可以在入场时间十分钟后再入场，你觉得呢？」  
「嗯。」  
「或许在那之前我们可以散散步？」  
「好。」

 

现在的时间是晚上十一点二十五分，虽然街上的人比起稍早时候来的要少，但是Chris还是尽量选择大多数店铺已打烊的街道走。

当他们经过一家还在营业的快餐店的时候，Chris的肚子因为传来诱人的香味而大响。Zach转头看向身边有些窘迫的Chris，想起Chris这段日子在家的时候都不吃东西而停下了脚步。

「怎么了？」Chris好奇的看向他。  
「我站在这里等你。」Zach的双手收进大衣的口袋。  
「什…」Chris张口，注意到两人停留的位置后又闭上了嘴。他用余光看向店内，犹豫了两秒后轻轻的摇头「我不吃…」

Zach的视线冰冷冷的打量着他。  
好吧，Chris为了他无须进食选择绝食是Chris的自由，可是Zach也有自己的坚持。

「你不进去的话我现在就回家。」

Chris一愣，一溜烟的就闪进无人的快餐店里。

看着Chris点餐的背影，Zach在心中叹了口气。他试着去恨Chris，他以为他成功了。他让自己认为对Chris的冷言冷语还有怒气都是Chris应得的，可是最终他还是无法忍受看Chris受苦…

他或许会原谅Chris…

但不是现在。

 

Chris拿到汉堡后连位子都不找的就拆开包装将还热腾腾汉堡往嘴里塞，生怕Zach久等。  
而Zach就在他离开身边的这五分钟，重新竖起了心墙。

 

从快餐店出来的Chris走在Zach的左侧，  
平时找着各种话题试图引起Zach的兴趣的Chris此刻异常的安静，他因为刚才的关心不断的傻笑，手不安分的摆前摆后。空着  
的右手不断的往Zach伸去又退缩。曾经他和Zach走在街上手都是不松开的，或许…或许他可以赌一赌？  
心情大好的Chris鼓起勇气的伸手，当他的手指勾上Zach的手指后，Zach却生硬的抽走了手。  
Chris诧异的看向恋人，可是Zach加快了脚步走在他的前头。一直到他们走回电影院前，两人之间隔了一个不小的距离。

 

或许是深夜的关系又或许是电影已接近下映的关系，影厅里的人寥寥无几。  
最后一排只坐着Chris和Zach，安静的看着无画面的幕布等待着电影开始前的预告。

在第一个浪漫的爱情片预告结束后，预告配乐突然变得很诡异，画面上出现了一栋废弃的房子和长长的走廊。

Zach立刻擦觉到身边的人突然紧绷的身体和紧握的拳头。他本能的去握着Chris的手，将那人拥入怀里捂住他的耳朵把恐怖降到最低…就像他以前做的那样。

但他还来不及触碰Chris，大屏幕上就出现向观众袭来的惨白身影。Chris和其他观众同步发出尖叫，随即他被拉进一个宽厚…又冰冷的胸膛。

耳边传来的心跳声让Chris完全忘记了害怕。

 

扑通。

 

扑通。

 

在Zach怀中的Chris闭上眼睛，鼻子止不住的发酸。

这些日子，他第一次被Zach拥抱。  
这个拥抱唤起了Chris的回忆，过去的一幕幕的浮现在脑海。  
初次的相遇；频繁的信息铃声；咖啡上的拉花；指尖与指尖的碰触；甜蜜的亲吻…

 

他还记得第一次约会，Zach就选了一部恐怖片，最后因为他太吵被其他观众抗议而离开了电影院。

 

「我真的很抱歉。」  
「你可以放肆的笑我，不必忍着。」  
「我没有忍着啊，我是真心诚意的向你道歉的。」Zach一本正经的说着，嘴角却出卖了他。

「我怎么觉得你的诚意值得怀疑呢？」Chris的左手托着下巴，右手搅拌着剩下半杯的咖啡「我再给你提供一些笑料吧，我还怕黑。」  
「怕黑？为什么？」  
「你不觉得关灯的时候一切都变得很可怕吗？」  
「…就像刚才的电影？」  
「就像刚才的电影。」

Zach真诚的焦糖色双眼对上Chris清澈的蓝。

「可是我不关灯睡不着。」Zach说着又开始压抑不住笑意，这并不是因为Chris害怕恐怖片的事有多好笑。而是因为和Chris相处，相视这件事让他打从心底的觉得开心，幸福。

「我倒是相反，我关灯我睡不着。」  
「那如果以后我们结婚怎么办？」  
「嗤…谁说要跟你结婚了？」  
「你不觉得这个可能性还不错吗？」

 

那些记忆是如此耀眼，却又如此遥远。

他的掌心贴上Zach的后背，直至Zach将他们的距离拉开。

「谢谢。」

听见Chris的道谢，Zach若有所思的转头看着那张微红的脸，轻启的唇欲言又止。

灯光逐渐暗下，Zach别过了头将视线放在大屏幕上，明亮的画面描绘着翠绿的山水和黄金般的稻谷，还有杵着拐杖的老人。引人入胜的剧情很快的就夺走他的注意力，让他暂时的忘了现实中的一切。  
可是在电影中段，老人妻子的葬礼让他联想到了现实而从电影内容抽身。

老人用着沙哑的嗓音吟唱的悲歌让他垂下了目光，望着扶手上那白皙的手。

 

那个胆小的恋人，至今未变。  
而正是那个胆小的恋人将他从另一个世界强扯回来，导致他充满了憎恨和怨念。

他从未想象过自己会与这样的事情挂钩，更从未想象过Chris能独自一人面对这一切的的一切。

 

「Chris…」他轻唤那个名字「你害怕过吗？」

回应他的问题的只有均匀的呼吸声。

Chris的整个上半身向着无人的右侧倾去，微启的唇几乎就要流下液体。

Zach凝视着那个一向早睡的人的身影，小心翼翼的用手掌扶着Chris的脸和身体，往自己的这一侧带。沉睡的Chris途中完全没有醒来的迹象，且顺着Zach的动作把头枕在了恋人的肩上。

Zach的指尖顺好Chris的发丝，轻轻的吻上了恋人的发际。


	9. 我爱你

黑发的青年在沙发上盘起一只腿，侧着脸的看着窗外被金色的阳光照耀的城市，自膝上的青年睡着后他已维持这个姿势好几个小时了。

Chris自从那一次睡到电影散场之后就像受到了鼓舞，只要有机会就会邀Zach出去。就算Zach不答应他也会在慢慢的长夜中睁着眼的待在几乎沉默的Zach身边，天亮了就继续去学校教书，这也导致了他看上去一天比一天憔悴。

这一天Chris回家，二话不说的就无视Zach抗议的躺上Zach的大腿，也造就了现在的画面。

『反正把他推开也什么事可做。』Zach如此告诉自己。看着窗外的天空被染上温柔的紫色，这时Chris的睫毛才轻轻抖动。

「……几点了？」睡意朦胧的他他伸手拍了拍面前的茶几，顺利的找到他厚厚的眼镜「天啊…」看清挂钟的时间后他猛地起身。

「你怎么不叫我。」  
「……」

Zach并没有回答，只是继续的看着窗外。已经习惯了这个回应的Chris也只是自顾自的说话。

「今天天气看上去不错，我听说有一处的圣诞蔷薇开花了，或许…」  
「不了，免得遇到人还要躲。」

Chris有些失落的低下头，但嘴角的弧度依然不变「那我们还是不出去吧，今天你也是属于我一个人的。」  
Chris微笑着重新坐回沙发上，伸了一个大大的懒腰，长时间的睡眠不足让Chris很快的又坠入梦乡。

看着那个睡颜，Zach在心中叹了口气。他从柜子里拿出Chris收集的其中一条毯子替他盖好。Chris手机的铃声突然从公事包里传出，Zach因为在此刻安静的空间显得格外刺耳的声响而皱起眉头。  
他打开Chris的公事包，第无数次的感叹里头纸张的数量，从包的最前方摸出了Chris响个不停的手机，同时带出了一张边沿起皱的广告单。

『未显示来电…什么情况…』他摁下音量键使其静音，正打算把手机丢回包里的时候飘落在地上的纸吸引了他的目光。

那张纸上面列印着他演出的剧院的名字，和几部舞台剧的名字，其中包括了他主演的那一部只上演了一个晚上的剧目。他捡起那张纸，上头还有他用原子笔画下的箭头还有对Chris说的话。

[准时抵达！我等不及和你分享我最光荣的时刻了！xoxo]

 

Chris坐在前排观众席对他痴笑的画面涌现心头，令他不自觉的扬起嘴角。  
他站起身，套上了大衣和Chris平时往他头上套的那些东西，关上了门。

。

Chris前往他们常去的那个公园里，在一张离街灯特别远的长椅上发现那熟悉的身影，他并没有大喊那个人的名字或者扑上去。而是慢慢的走去，坐在那落寞低头的人身旁。

他的掌心贴上那冰冷的手背，头靠在那人的肩膀上，沉默不语。

 

「……他们找到了。」

良久，Zach率先打破了沉默。

「那舞台剧，他们找到代替我的人了。」在昏暗的环境里Chris无法看清Zach的神情「我没有入场，但是我看到了演员表。那个人你也见过几次面，他原来是我的替补演员。他的名字是Gary，Gary Mitchell 。他是我们剧组的万人迷，每当大家累得瘫在地上的时候他总是有办法让气氛活跃起来，他是个很好的家伙。说实话，我很庆幸接下这个角色的是他…」

Zach停顿了几秒，两人的心跳声在此刻如一首和谐的旋律，在深夜安静的公园里显得格外的明显。

「…比起我，这个角色值得更好的演员。就像你，更值得…」

Chris的拥抱打断了他，他的脸埋在散发着淡淡香气的肩，第一次回应了Chris的拥抱。他想要紧紧的抱紧这个人，却又害怕自己弄伤了这具脆弱的躯壳。

「我爱你，Zach。」  
「……我本不需要经历这一些，这全是你的错。」  
「我知道，我很抱歉…我真的很抱歉。」  
「我想要恨你，Chris。」他松开手，轻轻的推开失控流泪的青年「可是我发现根本无法恨你，因为我爱你。」他顺了顺Chris耳边的发丝「你赢了。反正我也只有你了，不是吗？地狱只要有我就够了，我又何必也将你拉进来。」

Chris一愣，否认的摇头。

「不是的…」他从未想过什么输赢，更没有想过让Zach别无选择。他想要Zach快乐，他从爱上这个人开始就只有这个想法。他却因为太过痛苦，而将Zach推入更加痛苦的深渊。他不怕Zach的责怪，却害怕Zach的自暴自弃。

「嘘…别说话。」Zach闭上眼，他知道那些赌气般的话会伤到Chris，但他就是控制不住自己「给我一个拥抱吧。」

Chris再一次的抱紧了他，在他的怀里止不住的抽泣。

「对不起…」

 

。

 

异样的香气打破了Chris的美梦，他梦到Zach与他在深夜的公园里相拥。平时明明近在咫尺，却像隔了好几座山的感觉在梦里完全的消失，有的只是两人之间的爱意。

他起身揉了揉脸，看着自己所在的环境…是他和Zach曾经的房间。自从Zach回来后他总是睡在客厅的，毕竟Zach总是躲在上锁的客房。他得睡在客厅，确保他的爱人不会突然离开或者做什么危险的事。

虽然他也有睡得太沉的时候，虽然他一直处于容易惊醒的状态但是他本来就是个天生的深眠者。

『太累连自己怎么爬回房间的都忘了。』

他揉了揉脸，睡意再一次席卷了他，然而空气中飘散的味道让他的肚子发出响亮的声音。

『天啊这闻上去像培根的的味道是怎么回事。』

 

他下床随着味道走到了厨房，看见了那个让他眼眶发热的身影。

 

「嗯？你醒了？」穿着围裙的Zach回头看了他一眼「你先坐着等一下，就要好了。」

 

Chris面向着Zach缓缓的往后退，摸到了餐椅后慢慢的坐下，就像生怕动作一大就打破了什么东西。他的手贴上自己的大腿，用食指和拇指狠狠的掐。

 

「你为什么要伤害自己？」

Zach端着食物走过来，他不喜欢Chris此刻的行为但语气中也没有太多的责怪。

Chris看着Zach苍白得发绿的手和盘中的色香味俱全的美式早餐，难以置信的抽了抽嘴角，就连Noah也被吸引过来用鼻子蹭他的膝盖。

「所以那都是真的？」他看向Zach温柔的眼眸「我们昨天去了公园对吧？你说你…」他的声音小了下来，视线也开始乱飘「爱我…」

Zach拍了拍他睡得凌乱的头发。拉出一张椅子坐在Chris的对面。

「是的，我们去了。我也决定了忠实内心的想法，不再和自己唱反调。」他将餐具塞进Chris的手里「吃点东西吧，虽然我试不了味道可是还是挺有信心的。今天你也不用上班，就在家里好好休息。」

Chris看着Zach，鼻子浮现一阵酸意。

「不准哭，你这是在欺负我哭不出来。」Zach托腮，幸福的看着面前急着否认的恋人。

「不，我没有…我只是」Chris抽了抽鼻子「…我好爱你。」

「我也是。」

 

[叩叩叩叩叩]

突然的敲门声打断了他们难得充满幸福感的早晨，Chris整个人都紧绷起来。

 

「Mr.Pine？」

 

是Mrs.Smith的孙子！

Zach在Chris说话之前就率先躲进了他们彼此的房间，Chris慌张得不知所措直到男孩稚嫩的声音再次响起。

「这就来！」

他整理了一下自己松垮的睡衣，这并不能提醒他看上去得体一点，见鬼的他是什么时候穿上睡衣的这段时间他根本换舒适衣服睡觉的闲情都没有。

「Mr.Pine！」

「别叫了！」

Chris试着让自己看上去冷静一点，而不是像房子里有什么惊天的秘密。他打开门，和善的看着身高只到他的肚子的男孩。

「有什么事吗？」  
「你好，我的千年隼飞到你家阳台里了。」  
「什么？」  
「这都怪Adam！他一直说要看千年隼是不是真的会飞！」

 

而在房间里的Zach坐在床上，等待外面那个大嗓门的小孩离开。

他张望着熟悉的房间，看着深色窗帘的缝隙透进来的阳光，怀念的感觉涌上心头。他一直拒绝进来这个有着他们最多回忆的房间，看来是错了。要不是昨天将熟睡的Chris抱进来，他永远不会知道自己多想念这个地方。

他拉了拉床头灯的绳索看着它点亮又熄灭，闲着找事的手拉开了床头柜。里面有着一些他和Chris的用品和…

 

一台黑色的手机。

 

他好奇的拿起，从背面的手机壳认出了此物的主人。

 

『我都忘了我还有一台手机了。』

他正要操作的时候发现手机是没电的状态，而门外小孩的声音也突然的靠近。

 

「我猜会是在这个房间。」  
「等、！不能进去！」

小男孩转动门把，丝毫不顾Chris的阻止。

及时躲进衣柜的Zach从缝隙看到了男孩大摇大摆的走进来，后面跟着脸色苍白的Chris。

「你干嘛一惊一乍的。」男孩理直气壮的说。  
「我的错咯？」Chris大喘气，看着男孩自己拉开窗帘。

「你看！果然在这里！」

男孩天真无邪的指着阳台上方的气球，兴奋的说着。  
Chris无奈的走去，帮男孩打开落地窗。

「一定是风吹过来了，你挺幸运的。」  
「嗯…还好我找到了！刚才在楼下的Miss  
.Bennet的家找不到的时候我以为它回太空了！」

 

送走那男孩后Zach才小心翼翼的从衣柜里走出来。

「亲爱的。」锁好门的Chris上前牵住他冰冷的手「我很抱歉。」

「不需要道歉，」Zach回头望了眼柜子「我也不是第一次柜子里出来了。」

他的冷笑话成功的逗笑了不安的青年。


End file.
